Rayos de sol
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Conjunto de one shots y drabbles independientes protagonizados por Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, Himawari y Kawaki. Capítulo 1: Kawaki es enviado a una misión fuera de la aldea y tiene sus dudas.
1. Una misión fuera de la aldea

**Rayo de sol**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Una misión fuera de la aldea**

* * *

**Sumary:** Naruto le encarga una misión en Sunagakure y Kawaki tiene sus sospechas. Entiende que le asigne ese trabajo a Boruto, pero ni él ni Himawari son ninjas.

* * *

Kawaki analizó la oficina del Hokage mientras esperaba ser atendido. Observó cada rincón y encontró más de cinco, dos de ellas un tanto improbables, pero que podrían funcionar si las acompañaba de una estrategia y del karma. También encontró seis objetos que podría usar como arma.

Ver a Himawari entregarle un rollo de canela logró desconcentrarlo. Por la forma en que sonreía le era difícil creer que ella estuviera planeando algo en su contra. Ella lo había tratado de forma amable desde que se conocieron. Un vistazo a Boruto bastó para saber que Himawari también le había dado parte de su comida.

—Mamá pensó que podríamos tener hambre.

Boruto fue el primero en comer, pero Kawaki no le prestó atención. Meses atrás habría considerado que la comida contenía algún tipo de veneno, pero eso había cambiado después de todas las comidas que había compartido con la familia Uzumaki. Naruto le había dicho que la comida de Hinata era buena y él pudo comprobar que así era.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que les indicaran que podían ingresar a la oficina. Naruto se encontraba leyendo unos documentos que parecían importantes. Las ojeras en su rostro delataban un profundo cansancio, resultado de largas noches en vela. El hokage no tardó en darse cuenta de que ellos estaban allí.

—Tengo una misión importante para ustedes —les dijo el séptimo, su voz indicaba seriedad —, deberán entregar este pergamino al Kazekage.

Naruto no le había dado motivos para desconfiar. El trato que le había dado desde la primera vez que se vieron había sido amable e incluso le ofreció un hogar, aun sin conocerlo. Lo protegió de Delta y, en los meses que llevaban viviendo juntos, no había intentado nada en su contra.

Pero Kawaki no lograba confiar del todo en él. Más de una vez se dijo que esa amabilidad era solo una forma de ganar su confianza y que lo que deseaba era utilizarlo. Pensamiento que perdía peso con cada día que pasaba. Naruto entrenaba con él, pero ni siquiera le había ofrecido un puesto como ninja… hasta ese momento.

—¿Algo que debamos saber? —preguntó Kawaki, entregar una carta no parecía ser una misión de elevada complejidad.

—El contenido del pergamino es confidencial —respondió Naruto un tanto confundido.

—¡Que aburrido! —se quejó Boruto —. ¿No tienes una misión más importante y peligrosa?

—Un ninja también debe lidiar con misiones sencillas. Además esta misión es de gran importancia —Naruto cerró los ojos y su cuerpo adquirió una pose de profesionalidad. Kawaki comparó su gesto con el de un zorro, los bigotes hacían que esa comparación fuera más sencilla. Además, debes cuidar de Himawari y de Kawaki.

Kawaki gruñó a modo de respuesta. Pese a los intentos de secuestro que había padecido no consideraba que necesitara ningún tipo de protección.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Kawaki, debes cuidar de tus hermanos. Recuerden no hacer nada imprudente.

Kawaki asintió. No era la primera vez que Naruto lo trataba como a un hijo más ni que le pedía que cuidara de Boruto y Himawari. Tampoco era algo que le molestara. Aunque no lo admitiera, cada vez le era más sencillo sentirse como parte de la familia Uzumaki y esto le asustaba. Desde que tenía uso de la memoria había sido tratado como una herramienta y dudaba que pudiera cambiar.

—Como sea, será mejor que comencemos cuanto antes.

—¿Quién te nombró el jefe? —se quejó Boruto.

—Yo ¿Algún problema con eso, imbécil?

—Arruinarías la misión.

—Himawari será la líder —Naruto utilizó sus manos para evitar que Kawaki y Boruto iniciaran una pelea. Era lo último que deseaba en una situación como esa.

Kawaki no estaba seguro de que nombrar a Himawari como la líder de la misión fuera una buena, pero consideraba que sería peor si nombraran a Boruto. Ni él ni Boruto se quejaron por lo que Naruto continuó con los detalles de la misión. Kawaki se sentía más confundido con cada palabra del Hokage, no entendía porque les pedía hacer algo tan sencillo.

Kawaki decidió subir al techo del tren después de viajar por más de una hora. Los asientos eran cómodos e incluso el tren contaba con su propio carrito de comida, pero era demasiado aburrido. Himawari no tardó en imitarlos. Cuando la vio subir notó que uno de sus zapatos se había atorado por lo que se apresuró en evitar que cayera.

—Te dije que era mejor viajar de este modo —le dijo Boruto, no había nada hostil en su voz ni en sus palabras.

Kawaki no dijo nada, pero no fue necesario pues su rostro lo delataba. Su mirada reflejaba una tranquilidad que pocas veces mostraba e incluso sonreía. Himawari tampoco tenía quejas sobre el lugar. Le parecía una forma divertida de viajar y le hacía feliz ver que Kawaki y Boruto también lo disfrutaban.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo. El único problema que tuvieron fue cuando uno de los encargados del tren descubrió el lugar en donde se encontraban. Boruto, Himawari y Kawaki fueron más veloces y pudieron bajarse antes de que el encargado pudiera hacer algo. Como no se encontraban demasiado lejos de Suna, decidieron continuar caminando.

Lo sencillo de la misión provocó que Kawaki se aburriera. Pocas veces estaba de acuerdo con Boruto y esa era una de esas. Aunque le desagradaba la idea de convertirse en un arma, también le resultaba molesto hacer ese tipo de misiones. Dado su poder, consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo e incluso sospechar que pudiera tratarse de una trampa.

Sus sospechas aumentaron cuando se encontró con el kazekage. Gaara los recibió, pero parecía confundido al principio. Naruto les había dicho que se trataba de algo importante, pero era difícil creer que era así tomando en cuenta la reacción del kazekage. La certeza de que estaba siendo puesto a prueba era cada vez mayor. No debería sentirse defraudado, en repetidas ocasiones se había dicho que algo así sucedería, pero lo hacía. Parte de él había comenzado a sentirse como parte de la familia. Los apreciaba, incluyendo a Boruto, a pesar de sus peleas.

—Los acompañaré al vivero —les dijo Gaara —. Después que nos ayuden a trasplantar unas hierbas que recibimos en la mañana podré darles la planta que necesitan.

Boruto no se molestó en disimular lo mucho que lo decepcionaba escuchar esas palabras de Gaara. Kawaki trató de disimular sus sospechas. No quería hacer algo hasta tener la certeza de que planeaban algo en su contra y supiera qué era. Himawari era la única que estaba feliz con la idea, incluso se mostró ansiosa por cumplir con lo que les encargaron. Él, Himawari e incluso Kawaki tenían experiencia con la jardinería. Hinata y Naruto, especialmente la primera, les habían enseñado algunas cosas, siendo que ambos amaban la jardinería.

Necesitaron de varias horas antes de obtener la aprobación de Gaara. Kawaki no estaba seguro de que fuera necesario, pero cada vez que parecían estar a punto de terminar, el Kazekage encontraba una nueva tarea para los tres. Algunas tan ridículamente sencillas como traer una maceta de la alacena y otras no tanto.

El que el Kazekage estuviera pendiente de ellos la mayor parte del tiempo le resultó sospechoso. Solo se ausentó durante unos pocos minutos y cuando regresó llevaba consigo una caja. En ningún momento demostró desconfianza, desde la primera vez que lo vio no mostró tener ningún problema con que Naruto lo adoptara, pero para Kawaki era difícil deshacerse de su paranoia, años de maltrato le habían dado buenos motivos para dudar de todo, incluso de quienes se mostraban amables.

Himawari tuvo que intervenir en una o más ocasiones para evitar que Boruto y Kawaki discutieran. Se colocó en el centro e interrumpió cada una de las provocaciones que se hacían. En ningún momento se mostró molesta, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. El tiempo y la convivencia hicieron que fueran menos frecuentes.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo —les felicitó Gaara mientras le entregaba una caja a Himawari —. Aquí está la planta que Naruto pidió, tengan mucho cuidado con ella y esta es una carta que necesito que reciba, no es una urgencia, pero me gustaría que se la dieran apenas lleguen. Les hemos preparado algo de comer antes del viaje, espero no les moleste este pequeño atrevimiento de mi parte.

Boruto, Himawari y Kawaki estaban demasiado hambrientos como para quejarse. Siguieron a Gaara con prisa y se sintieron maravillados al ver lo que le habían preparado. Se trataba de comida ligera, de buen aspecto y olor. Pese a que no tenían motivos por los que terminar rápido se apresuraron en comer. Demasiado hambrientos como para esperar.

—Espero tenerlos pronto de visita —les dijo Gaara a modo de despedida.

Kawaki pudo notar que sus palabras eran sinceras. Debía admitir que, si Gaara lo hubiera deseado, habría tenido varias oportunidades de hacer algo en su contra. De haber pensado más en el asunto incluso habría llegado a la conclusión de que, pese a lo extrañas que resultaban algunas cosas, no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar.

Cuando regresaron a Konoha ya estaba anocheciendo. Himawari les ordenó ir primero a la oficina del Hokage. No solo era el hecho de que deseaba ver a su padre, sino que también deseaba mostrarle a Naruto que había hecho un buen trabajo siendo la líder del grupo. Ninguno dudaba que se pudiera encontrar en su oficina. Por más que lo intentara, Naruto siempre tenía trabajo pendiente.

Lo que no se esperaron fue que hiciera su trabajo de lado para acompañarlos a casa. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero casi siempre tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo. Kawaki no recordaba que ese día celebraran algo y dudaba que lo hubiera olvidado pues Himawari se lo hubiera hecho saber.

Hinata los recibió con una fiesta de cumpleaños. Una mirada a Boruto y a Himawari le bastó a Kawaki para saber que ellos estaban tan confundidos como él. Naruto fue quien les aclaró sus dudas.

—Como no sabemos qué día nació Kawaki, decidimos celebrarlo hoy. Lamento haberlos enviado fuera de la aldea, pero tenía que ser una sorpresa —Naruto le extendió la caja que Gaara le había dado —. Gaara se disculpa por no poder venir, pero te ha enviado este regalo.

—He preparado tu comida favorita —le dijo Hinata, un vistazo bastó para que Kawaki comprobó que era cierto. Nunca creyó que ella prestara atención a ese tipo de cosas —, hoy es tu día especial.

Kawaki nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado y feliz como en el momento en que le cantaron "Feliz cumpleaños". Era la primera vez que hacían una ceremonia en su honor y no sabía cómo reaccionar. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero por lo caliente que sentía su rostro debía estar sonrojado.


	2. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

* * *

**Sumary: **Himawari tiene muchos planes para navidad, Kawaki no sabe nada.

* * *

A Himawari le gustaba la navidad. Había tantas cosas que disfrutaba que no sabría escoger cuál era su favorita y la amaba tanto que comenzaba con los preparativos desde inicios de noviembre, poco después de que Halloween, festividad que también amaba, terminara. Subía al ático y tomaba la caja de decoraciones, las limpiaba y arreglaba las que estaban deterioradas. Boruto siempre decía que podían comprar más, pero no le importaba. Los adornos que había en la tienda podían ser más bonitos, no lo negaría, pero dudaba que tuvieran el valor sentimental de un adorno que habían usado por años o uno hecho en casa.

Estaba llevando las cajas de adornos cuando Boruto y Kawaki entraron a la casa. Ambos habían regresado de una misión en las afueras de Konoha. Verlos había hecho que se sintiera feliz pues temía que no pudieran participar de la celebración navideña, o peor aún, que les hubiera pasado algo durante la misión o durante el regreso a casa.

—¿Qué son esas cajas? —preguntó Kawaki, en sus manos sostenía una de las medias que solían Naruto solía llenar de dulces la noche de navidad, aunque esto era algo que Himawari desconocía —. Estas medias no parecen prácticas.

—Es que no son para usar, son para llenar de dulces.

—Creo que prefiero las bolsas tradicionales, no quisiera que mis chocolates huelan a pie.

—No debes preocuparte, las medias están limpias y son para que Santa Claus las llene con golosinas y regalos.

—Déjame ayudarte, son demasiado pesadas —sugirió Boruto mientras le quitaba a su hermana la caja que cargaba.

—Claro, un poco de ayuda no está mal.

Lo primero que hizo Boruto al ver a su padre fue golpearlo. Al ver que desaparecía se desanimó un poco, sentimiento que desapareció al ver a varios Naruto cargando con los adornos. Escucharlo reclamar por lo que le hizo al clon le hizo saber que era el original. Su padre había prometido estar allí ese día y, aunque solía pasar más tiempo con ellos, temía que el trabajo como Hokage volviera a abarcar la mayor parte de su agenda.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano? —preguntó, quiso sonar molesto, pero al final su voz delató la alegría que sentía.

—Ayudar con las decoraciones —respondió Naruto como si fuera obvio —, es algo que hacemos todos los años.

—¿No tienes trabajo?

—Dejé unos clones y Shikamaru me dijo que me llamaría si necesitaba mi presencia.

—¡Vamos, todavía quedan muchas cajas! —comentó Himawari emocionada antes de tomar las manos de Boruto y de Kawaki y llevarlos a rastras hasta el ático.

Hmawari, Boruto, Kawaki y Naruto pasaron varios minutos sacando los adornos del ático. En más de una ocasión Himawari hizo que Kawaki devolviera varias cajas pues bajó cajas que no eran necesarias.

—¿Qué es navidad? —fue la pregunta que Kawaki hizo mientras que Naruto y Boruto se encargaban de colocar el árbol en el centro de la sala.

—¡Es la mejor celebración del año! —comentó Himawari con ilusión, sentimiento que desapareció casi de inmediato siendo sustituido por una expresión de tristeza —. ¿Nunca has celebrado navidad?

—No —comentó Kawaki con amargura, pensar en Kara siempre le causaba esa sensación.

—No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré todo lo que tengas que saber —respondió Himawari con determinación.

Y cumplió con su palabra. Hizo que Kawaki pasara toda la tarde a su lado arreglando los adornos navideños que comenzaban a deteriorarse. Habló sin parar durante horas, su deseo por contagiarle al joven su amor por la navidad era inmenso.

—Les traje galletas —Hinata los interrumpió, ver a los dos tan concentrados con los adornos le provocaba ternura.

—¿Qué bien, muero de hambre!

En pocos minutos las galletas desaparecieron. Himawari las amaba y Kawaki estaba hambriento. Aunque al principio sospechó que la comida de Hinata tuviera veneno con el tiempo comenzó a convertirse en su favorita. No tenía recuerdos de su madre, pero estaba seguro de que, de tenerla, se sentiría parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Hinata, algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta.

—Están quedando hermosos —comentó Hinata mientras que sostenía uno de los ángeles a los que Himawari le había arreglado las alas —. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—No, ya casi terminamos.

Decorar el árbol fue una situación caótica. Boruto y Kawaki no dejaban de discutir acerca de la distribución de los regalos y Himawari no dejaba de colgar adornos, incluso en las ramas que comenzaban a doblarse por el exceso de peso.

—¿Por qué la estrella iría en la punta? —se quejó Kawaki —, se ve mejor atada en el tronco.

—Por qué así lo dice la tradición.

—Una tradición de mierda que debe cambiarse.

—No digas estupideces, colocar la estrella es la parte más importante.

—Niños —los interrumpió Hinata, su byakugan estaba activado lo que le daba un aspecto más intimidante.

Kawaki y Boruto, que estaban a punto de recurrir a los golpes se detuvieron y por unos instantes solo fueron capaces de observar a Hinata, esperando no haberla hecho enojar de más. Una cosa que Kawaki había aprendido después de vivir con lo Uzumaki era que las madres podían llegar a ser aterradoras.

—Cada uno puede hacer una estrella y colocarla en el lugar que más les guste —agregó Hinata.

Ni Boruto ni Kawaki se animaron a contradecirla.

—¿También pudo hacerlo yo? —preguntó Himawari.

—Claro —la mirada de Hinata volvió a ser dulce y gentil.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Naruto, en su rostro lucía una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas.

—Todos haremos una.

Construir las estrellas les tomó bastante tiempo. Kawaki quería que la suya fuera perfecta, Himawari que fuera adorable, Boruto quería hacer la mejor estrella. Hinata y Naruto no se preocuparon tanto por lo que hacían, pero para ambos era inevitable distraerse con lo que hacían los menores. La situación era caótica, pero ambos estaban acostumbrados a ello y disfrutaban del tiempo en familia.

El árbol se cayó. Era alto y fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para cargar con todos los adornos y el caos provocado por la familia Uzumaki. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido, solo el árbol y algunos adornos terminaron rotos.

—¿Deberíamos ir por otro árbol? —sugirió Kawaki.

—¿Por uno más grande y grueso? —lo apoyó Boruto.

—No —negó Naruto —, un poco de cinta adhesiva y estará como nuevo.


End file.
